The United States of Native America
by FangirlSpotted
Summary: The United States of America used to be Native America. Yes, he actually used to be the Native America. You must be saying, "But that's not possible! Native America would have to be an adult by the time America came around!" How he came to be the America we know today has to do with magic and a little brother. Rated T for violent themes.
1. Finding Hania

This is a headcannon of mine. I've been toying with the idea for a while now and thought, "Why the hell not?" Plus, the Native American culture is so rich and wonderful, I just had to use it. Before I explain any of this, I just want to say another headcannon so you won't be confused.

When a nation is born, they look about 8 months old and usually another nation or even a human would take care of them. And if they are raised by a human they would go through several because they don't age normally. Quicker than other nations, but not to a human life. Okay, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**The United States of Native America**

The United States of America used to be Native America.

Yes, he actually used to be _the_ Native America. You must be saying, "But that's not possible! Native America would have to be an adult by the time America came around!" Well, how he became the America that we know today has to do with ancient Native American magic and Canada, who used to be known as Hanin.

Native America was always a strange boy. The only thing he had in relation to his people physically was his tanned skin, but other than that his blue eyes and blonde stuck out like a sore thumb. His people still showed massive respect towards their personification, even if he looked as if he were 15 (but the Natives knew he was older than the chief). Native America was surrounded by his people and their love, and he loved them. The young teen Nation would greet everyone with kindness and a big smile that would make Tawa sheild his eyes. And a booming voice that could match any Thunder-Bird's. However, he was always lonely. In fact, his people have given him the nickname of "The Lonely Angel." He's always been alone, and thought that he would always be alone.

Until that one fateful night.

Native America had just come back from the Blackfoot tribe. The cold winter wind bite against his skin harshly, and he wrapped his indigo cape, his favorite one with the Thunder-Bird on it, tighter aorund his skinny frame. The snow made it hard for him to see where he was going, but he trust the land to lead him to his trusty tee-pee. The wind was blowing so loudly, he almost didn't hear a baby crying.

Almost.

The baby's scream was practically a shrill, just loud enough for Native America to hear. Said nation stopped in his tracks and looked around the area, hoping to find the source of the crying. He finally spotted a bundle right in front of him. Native America ran to the baby, who was wrapped in thin white cloths and crying. As soon as the blonde picked the baby up, the baby stopped crying and stared at him with big, violet eyes. Quickly Native America took off his favorite cape and wrapped it around the baby hoping that he (or she. It just occoured to him that he'll have to check) will be warm.

The baby kept staring at him with those big violet eyes as Native America started to run through the snow. Shortly after, he found his tee-pee and quickly started a fire to warm both him and the child. Once that task was done, Native America analyzed the child who was laying on the cape that was spread out. No ordianary infant would survive that cold, no matter how long they were out there for. And whenever the child stared at him, it's stare gave that same, calculating look that he knew a normal child wouldn't give. And this boy, which Native America had just found out, gave of an arua that humans didn't give off.

Right away, the Native knew that the baby was a nation like him. But...he didn't know what to do with him. Native America looked at the baby, than back at the fire, than back at the baby. "Uhh...hello there." He knew that the baby wouldn't answer him back, but he just wanted someone to talk to. "My name is Native America. B-but you can call me by my human, Aranck. It means stars in one of my tribes, Algonquian." By now, Native America put the child on his lap, trying to get in into a sitting position. "I suppose that you'll need a name, one that fits you." Native America was smiling at the child. "I mean, there's no one else to take care of you, and since I'm the...only one here..." He looked around the tee-pee to make sure there was no one around. "I..._suppose_...that I will have to look out for you from now on."

If there's one thing about Native America, it's that he's not very good with people and he likes to shut others out. That's why he's having trouble talking to a child who would not answer him. Native America examined every inch of the baby, trying to figure out a name for him. "I suppose I shall call you Hania. Yes, that fits you nicely, and you'll be my _Shilah_." Native America gave the baby, now Hania, a big smile. Hania returned the gesture. "Yes, we'll make a great life together! I'll teach you all about the ways of my people, and we'll play together and...do other things that brothers do!..Whatever that is." Native America was starting to get excited at the prospect of being a big brother. "We'll be the best of friends! We'll look out for each other, and I will make sure I never abandon you." Hania yawned and blinked his big violet eyes.

Native America took his now little brother in his arms and rocked him gentlely, keeping in mind of his strength. "And I'll protect you. This, I swear on my life." That night on the outside of his tee-pee Native America drew to stick figures- a small one and a big one, each holding hands.

It was the day he discovered his family.

* * *

_Information and Translations:_

**Translations:**

Hania- Spirit Warrior in the Hopi tribe

Shilah- Brother in Navajo

**Information: **

Tawa: Sun God

Thunderbirds: The thunderbird is a legendary creature in certain North American indigenous peoples' history and culture. It is considered a supernatural bird of power and strength. It is especially important, and frequently depicted, in the art, songs and oral histories of many Pacific Northwest Coast cultures, and is found in various forms among the peoples of the American Southwest, Great Lakes, and Great Plains. The thunderbird's name comes from the common belief that the beating of its enormous wings causes thunder and stirs the wind

Tee-Pee: a Plains Indian home. It is made of buffalo hide fastened around very long wooden poles, designed in a cone shape. Tepees were warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Some were quite large. They could hold 30 or 40 people comfortably. Men often painted the outside of the tepee they called home. The painting was often symbolic of their achievements. This will actually be important to the story.

* * *

Reviews encourage me to write more. ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO HEAT HANIA UP!


	2. The Northern Lights

I love you guys! Just by the first chapter alone, I got 51 views, 6 follows, and 3 reviews! That makes me extremely happy! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, it really encourages me to write more. So, this is not one of my best chapters, it's sorta putting out there how their relationship is like. That's how the story is going to be for a while, but we'll get to the really important stuff soon. Just think of these chapters as rising action chapters. On with the story! And I hope you like the Frozen reference there.

* * *

**The United States of Native America**

Hania, who looked to be 2 years old, woke up his big brother by jumping on his stomach. Native America woke up screaming and yelling something about ghosts.

The elder nation, who in human years looked to be about 17 now, scowled at his younger brother while the other smiled. "Hania," he groaned. "You know I don't appreciate it when you wake me up by jumping on my stomach."

"I know." Hania answered in his normal quiet voice. "But I wanna play."

"Hania it's late. Go back to your slumber." Aranck rolled to his side, but Hania would give up so quickly.

The smaller nation laid on his brother's side and huffed. "But the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

All Native America could do was try not to chuckle at Hania's antics. He sighed and got up, his hand pulling at his blonde locks. "Well, I suppose we could go see them." Hania jumped off his brother and jumped around the tee-pee, while Native America chuckled. He got his amauti on and picked up Hania and put him it, adjusting both their hoods to keep their heads warm.

They both were hit by the cold weather, waking them up. Hania saw the lights and squealed with delight. "Look Aranck! The lights!" He said, pointing to the sky. Native America laughed at his little brother.

"Yes, those lights are wonderful." Aranck looked at his brother and smirked. "Have I told you the stories based on the lights?" The Native teen's eyes widened when when the younger blonde shook his head. "Hundreds of years with you and I haven't done such a thing? What kind of a brother am I?"

Aranck sat down, adjusting the amauti again. "Well, there are different variations of the story. They are all wonderful and-"

"Tell me the best one!" Hania said, feeling a lecture coming up.

Native America stared at his younger brother and sighed. He scrunched up his face, trying to pick the best one (he conluded that the walrus one wasn't going to work for him). "Okay...I'll tell you two. One of them is a reminder from Nanabozho. After he finished the task of creation, he traveled up North, where he still is today. Right now, he's building a fire."

"How do you know that?" Hania asked, trying to look at his brother.

"He always builds large fires to remind his people that he still thinks of us. The lights are the reflection of those fires." Aranck explained. "There's also the other one known as the Dancing Spirits. All the people that have ever died are up there in the sky right now dancing."

"Why are they dancing?" Hania asked.

"Many reasons." Aranck simply said. Hania looked at the sky again, the lights reflecting off his violet eyes.

"Can we dance up there?" The younger nation asked. His older brother shook his head.

"Once our time is up, than we will dance with the spirits. But, that's not for a long time." Aranck glanced at Hania. From the side, he could see that the younger was rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists and yawning. Native America got up and headed back towards their little home. "I think someone's tired."

Hania glared at the back of his brothers head. "I'm not," he yawned. "Tired. Just...my eyes are heavy." As predicted, he feel asleep on the way back to the teepee. Aranck carefully removed Hania from the amauti and placed him on the bedding, than laid down next to him.

That night, Hania dreamed of dancing with the spirits with his brother while Nanabozho was watching them.

* * *

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

Nanabozho- Said to be the creator of the Earth.

Amauti- It is the parka worn by Inuit women of the eastern Canadian arctic. Up until about two years of age, the child nestles against the mother's back in the amaut, the built-in baby pouch just below the hood.

Women mostly wear it, but Native America doesn't care. Plus, it's also said to be a good bonding experience between the mother and child. And imagine little Canada in one of these.

* * *

So there's chapter 2! I promise you, I will make the next chapter longer! It contains a new character and jealousy on Native America's part. I would like to thank **urufushinigam**, and **Petit-Arc-en-Ciel **for their reviews and everyone who faved and followed.

ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED FOR NANABOZOHO!


	3. Meeting Aztec and the Idiot

180 views in only two chapters! You guys are way to nice, especially with your reviews. I decided to post another chapter up early, thanks to all the support I'm getting. It's longer, and I introduce two new characters! I really hope you like them.

* * *

**The United States of Native America**

"I'm hot," Hania complained quietly as they traveled to where the Navajo's were. Aranck squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the gods that they were almost nearby. "Are we there yet?"

"Please be patient Hania," Aranck said as he turned the horse they were riding on in the right direction.

The two were surrounded by silence until Hania asked another question. "Who are we visiting?"

"Why are you so chatty today?" Aranck asked amused yet exasperated. "We're going to go visit another nation like us."

"Are they nice?" Hania asked quietly.

Aranck thought the answer for a few moments. He remembered her as being a mix of a flower and a she-_kaga_, and that she was scary when he was a child. Of course, he always got into trouble, but Aranck still thought that those acts were too heroic to get punished for. "If you don't anger her," he said flatly.

Hania nodded and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip except for occasionally complaining about the heat. Aranck was grateful that he had changed Hania from his usual clothing that he wore up north. If he hadn't, his ear would be talked off.

"I can see her!" Aranck exclaimed as he sped the horse up. Hania clutched onto his older brother as the horse ran. When Native America stopped the horse, Hanin swore that he would never ride a horse for as long as he lived. The Native teen turned to his brother and brought him down from the stallion. "Stay here Hanin. I am going to bring her over here so she can meet you." Aranck bopped Hania's nose with his fingers and headed away from him.

Hanin could see his older brother walked towards another figure. They talked for a moment, with Aranck making excited hand movements, than walked over to where Hania was sitting. As they got closer, the violet eyed child could make out the person walking over to them. She was an exceptionally beautiful women. She had a tan that was deeper than Arancks, with a lean figure that was covered by a red dress that parted at the thighs. She had warm brown eyes that looked inviting and black hair with a large headress on. When she was in front of Hania, she crouched down and smiled warmly.

"Hello _conetl_," she greeted him. "I am Aztec." Hania looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He looked at Aranck, who smiled and nodded.

"Hello Aztec," he said in a small voice. "I'm Hania." He looked at the ground, feeling very shy and self aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Aztec laughed at Hania. "You don't have to be scared of me young one." Hania squeaked when he was lifted off the ground and was hugged by the Aztec women. "You look just like your brother when he was younger," she laughed.

Hania stared at her, then concluded that she wouldn't hurt him. "Thank you...I can't breath."

Aztec loosened her hug on Hania and looked over to Aranck. "This is wonderful! Now the whole family is here so I can-"

"Wait what?" Native America cut Aztec off. "What do you mean by the whole family?"

"Inca is here too!" Aztec said, than she noticed the look he was giving her. "Oh, don't be like that Aranck. I think that it's time that you got along."

"I don't want to be with that idiot of a brother!" Aranck exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "If anything, he'll influence Hanin and I don't want that happening!"

Aztec rolled her eyes and adjusted her hold on Hanin. "You're overreacting Native America."

Hania watched his brother in surprise. The only times he freaked out were when either when he couldn't find Hanin or the other time when Aranck believed that he was being haunted by spirits. To be honest, the last one was very humorous to the younger. But other than that, his older brother loved people.

"I wanna meet Inca," Hania said. Aranck opened his mouth to say something, but Aztec beat him to it.

"You're in luck. He's already coming here." As soon as Aztec said that, someone had launched themselves upon Aranck yelling out, "Brother!" and having the Native yelling some colorful curses in his tongue.

"Get off me Inca, you idiot!" Aranck yelled, pushing his brother off.

The other man, Inca, laughed. "Liven up a bit little brother. I was just having fun with you!" Hania noticed that Inca looked like Aztec, only his hair reached to his shoulders and he was more broader. He adjusted his golden bracelets and pushed back his _yacolla_. "Besides, I see a possible ally." Inca's bright brown eyes shifted to Hania. He smiled and walked to him.

"Hello there young one! I am Inca, but you may call me Tuku," He said, bowing to Hania. He jumped up and snatched Hania from Aztec. "You look like Aranck, but way more cuter." Aztec could see Native America's eye twitching.

"Why don't we go down to my place. You three are just in time for the New Fire Ceremony!" She said, skipping down to her _cali_, the other two following her reluctantly.

"Do you like bears?" Hania asked Tuku.

The Incan beamed at the violet eyed child, somehow forgetting that he was holding him. "Of course I do! Though they cause trouble, they are also tremendous beast! Do you like sweet berries?" Hania nodded his head excitedly. Tuku spun Hania around, earning an excited squeal and giggling. "Kid," Inca said as he set Hania on his shoulders. "We are going to be fast friends."

Aranck had a mini heart attack when he saw where Inca had placed his younger brother. The Native hurried towards them and tried to appear nonchalant. "So," he said in a high voice, his guard up in case the idiot dropped him. Which was very likely. "How have you been?"

Tuku looked at Aranck from the side and smirked. "Exchanging pleasantries? You must have been hit in the head recently."

Aranck spun to face his older brother, blue eyes flashing. He was about to curse him off when he remembered that his brother was there too. He really wanted to send some bugs on him, but he had to be the example. "I'm trying to be nice," he said dryly.

Inca's smirk became wider. "I've been well off. My llama-"

After he said that, Native America tuned out the rest of the conversation while Hania listened intently.

By the time they reached the capitol city, Hania and Tuku hit it off well while Aranck was green with envy.

* * *

_Information and Translations_

**Translations: **

_kaga-_ Devil (Lakota)

_conetl_- Child (Nahuatl)

_cali_- Home (Nahuatl)

Tuku- Owl (Quechua)

**Information:**

yacolla- a males cape that the Incans wore

New Fire Ceremony- The Aztec calendar divided the year into 18 months of 20 days each, plus a five-day "unlucky" period. The Aztecs also knew a ritualistic period of 260 days, made up of 13 months with 20 named days in each. When one cycle was superimposed on the other, a "century" of 52 years resulted. Whenever these 52 year cycles would end, the Aztecs would have the most impressive and important festivals because they were scared that it would be the end of the world. Widely known as the New Fire Ceremony, this Aztec festival involved the putting out of the old altar fire and the lighting of a new one, as a symbol of the new cycle of life, represented by the dawning of the new era.

* * *

The Fire Ceremony will be next, because it's going to be chaotic. So, the only way I can describe Aranck's and Inca's relationship is like this:

Native America= Britain

Inca= France

That's the only way. I was going to have Tenochtitlan as the setting, but I can't do that because the city isn't founded until the 1325. And the only reason I'm bringing this up is because this story takes place before the Nordics even arrive. And that's important.

Well, next chapter won't be out for a couple of days. It might depend.

Aranck: ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO ROAST INCA

WTF HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE GET OUT YOU'RE BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!

America: Someone said something about- why is there a guy who looks like me?

...Just review. They encourage me.

**Edit 4/21/14**

OMG Why didn't you guys tell me I spelt Hania's name wrong?! Now Mattie's gonna kill meee!


	4. We Broke the Altar!

Sorry for the wait. I was with my dad pretty much the entire weekend, plus when I did get home back to my mom's, I would work on my Pottertalia, Sherlock, and long awaited Whotalia story. Also, school just started back up again (why did you end spring break D:) so updates are gonna be slower. Also, this chapter has mostly Aranck and Tuku and them getting into a problem. And thanks to everyone for reviewing! 338 views! And it's mostly from America (251) Venezuela (31! Hola abuelita!) and Canada (23)! On to the story!

* * *

**The United States of Native America**

Aztec could sense the tension between Aranck and Tuku. If she hadn't raised those two boys, than she would have no idea what the tension would be about. But alas, she raised the two, so she knew.

Hanin was walking on the ground now, but he held Inca's hand and was listening while the elder nation was talking rapidly about his adventures and embarassing stories about Aranck when he was younger. Said nation had his hands behind his back so he wouldn't strangle his brother.

_'Why should I care that Hania is getting along with others?_' He thought to himself. '_It's great. Any one who thinks he's not a good child is out of there mind. At least Inca isn't bothering me at all.'_ He still watched them very closely, looking for any signs that something bad will happen. Eventually, Aztec asked Inca if he could help whatever it was, leaving Aranck thankful that the idiot wasn't there now.

"Hey Aranck," Hania said once Inca had left. "Can I ask you something?" He fidgeted with his hands, not quite looking at the Native.

Aranck laughed and picked up Hania. "Of course you can _ciye_! Ask away!"

Hania tried to suppress himself from giggling. "Is it true that you ran around naked one time because Inca tricked you into believing it was rude to him."

Oh yes...

Spiders will do nicely in Inca's palace.

And eagles.

How Aranck loved eagles.

* * *

Hania watched as many of the slaves in Aztecs place ran around and extinguished fires all over. Confused, he ran over to Aztec and pulled on her dress until she acknowledged him. "Why are your people turning off the fire?"

Aztec smiled at him. "The fires must be extinguished before the sun sets," she said pointing at his declining sun. "Than, we when the priest and shaman come back to tell us that we are going to be alive, we shall light the old altar on fire and set a new one, telling the dawn of a new age!"

Back where the old altar was (which was unguarded, for some reason), Aranck was sitting next to it. "Why should it matter to me if Hania likes someone else?" The blonde said to himself. "I certainly don't care if my people coo over him, and Aztec his perfectly fine. Maybe it's instinct to not trust Inca!"

He practically jumped 10 feet high when he heard a voice behind him. "Why can't you trust me?" Native America turned around to see Inca leaning on the wall, smirking.

"W-what are you doing Llama?!" Native America scowled at him. His older brother laughed and walked towards the younger nation.

"I'm allowed to be here as much as you are."

"Which means you aren't suppose to be here?" Aranck's face got a bit red (whether from anger or embarrassment, Tuku will never know), but just turned away from him and plopped back down on the floor. "Ah; playing the silent game, are we? I thought you had grown out of that when you were a child." No response from the other, and from there Inca saw his chance. He sat down next to him, smiling like an idiot.

"Somebody's~ Jealous~" Inca sung and got in Aranck's face, who just swatted him away. "What's wrong Ara?" No response. Inca jumped onto his feet and pulled up Native America with the same amount of strength said nation had. "C'mon Aranck, I know you're jealous that Hania is liking me!"

"Let me go you Llama!" Aranck yelled and tried to pull Tuku off of him. In his attempt, he accidentally pushed his older brother into the old altar, which started to teeter. Both the males froze in horror watching it teeter, than fall on the ground; splitting in two.

It seemed like centuries passed as the two stared at the broken altar. Than Aranck did something he always did when he knew he was going to get into trouble.

"Oh gods we're going to die now!" Aranck screamed. He started flailing his arms and ran around the room. "We're going to be used as sacrifices and never come back to life and Hania will have to be alone and-" Inca slapped the Native in the face. "Thank you, I needed that."

Both brothers looked at the altar in panic, but the Incan spoke before the younger could freak out again. "We need to figure out how to fix this so it can be set on fire!"

Native America looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers. "We could use magic to bind it!"

Inca just stared at him as if he were crazy. "That'll never work! We have to do something, and quick." Both of them were running around the broken altar thinking of a way to save their lives.

"What if we were to stick it with leaves," Aranck suggested. "We just chew them up and stick them together."

"Shut up Aranck, I'm thinking." Tuku paced the floor a bit more until his face lit up. "Little brother, I just had an amazing idea! What if we gathered up a bunch of leaves and stick them together!" The brunette didn't notice Native America facepalm.

"Yes, alright. We should go get some of them." Arnack said and headed out the doorway.

"You go do that, I'll be here and guard so no one finds out," Inca said sitting down and settling down for a nap.

* * *

While the blonde was chewing the (disgusting) leaves and shooting his elder dirty looks, Inca was rearranging little pebbles to make an image out of them. "Maybe I should make them more rounder," he muttered under his breath, his brown eyes focused completely on the task.

Spitting out another green wad on his hand and stuck it on the bottom portion of the altar, the Native huffed out. "You know, you should help out too- since it was _you're_ plan."

Inca scoffed. "Ara, you were always a silly boy. I am helping out!"

"By playing with rocks," Aranck mocked.

"No, come take a look." Against his better judgment, Native America walked to see what Tuku was working on and regretted it as soon as he went there. Two figures were propped up inside a cave surrounded by oddly shaped objects. Wait...

"Are you planning our funerals?" Aranck whispered shocked. He wanted to slap his brother silly when he nodded. "What is wrong with you?!" He screeched.

"It's a precaution," Inca said, not reading the atmosphere. He just stared at Native America. An stone dead silence surrounded the two until it was broken by a sigh. Native America kicked the pebbled which scattered them all over. Before Tuku could react though, Aranck grabbed Tuku by the shirt and glared at him.

"Listen here, if you don't get your bottom working and start chewing horse dung flavored leaves, than so help me I will be the reason you will _**need **_a funeral." The Native growled at him, blue eyes flashing. Inca could only nod and ran to the altar as soon as Aranck let him go. With the Incan's help, the right amount of leaves were pressed on there. Soon, the top half of the altar was put on top and both of them ran out of where the altar was.

Inca was laughing the whole way back. Because of brilliant plan, they got off scot free with no punishments that the Aztec women would certainly toss at them. He should solve all of his peoples problems with his wits; good looks and his llama.

Native America was just happy that he wouldn't be reintroduced to the she-_kaga_.

* * *

_Information and Translations_

**Translations: **

_ciye_- My Brother (a man's brother)

**Information: **

_"Two figures were propped up inside a cave surrounded by oddly shaped objects."_- Believe it or not, the Inca used to mummify their dead just like the Egyptians. The article I found (which was completely on accident, I wasn't even planning on finding about this topic) did say where the Incans buried their rich, but it did say that they buried the poor Incas, who's ceremony was still special just cheep, in a cave that was usually in a sitting position. They were also surrounded by their most precious objects that were thought to be needed in the afterlife.

The Native American's had a completely different way of handling their dead, which sorta scares me a bit so I don't think we'll be going much into that...yet...maybe probably not.

Shaman- a practice that involves a practitioner reaching altered states of consciousness in order to encounter and interact with the spirit world and channel these transcendental energies into this world.

* * *

Not much going on. Just Inca being a jerk. And you can sorta see where USA gets his obliviousness and ego from XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited! It really means a lot to me. And sorry for Hania not being there that much. I will make up for it next chapter by attempting to make you squee. And we will finally get to the Fire Ceremony...with difficulties.

Review! All flames shall be distinguished!


	5. Thank the Gods!

**The United States of Native America**

* * *

*ducks at the tomatoes thrown at me* Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a bit, but I do have several excuses since I highly doubt that catching up on Supernatural and Sherlock Season 3 are reasonable excuses. I had the most severe case of writers block to where I couldn't write any of my fanfic at all and life got in the way. Luckly school ends on June 4th so I'll be able to update more frequently. And take note that **Aztec is referred to as Mexica from now on.**

* * *

Even though they fixed the altar, both Inca and Native America were anxious. What if someone discovered that something was amiss with it? Were they able to see the crack? They were both panicking but doing a very good job of hiding it. If Mexica found out, she would sacrifice them for one of her other rituals.

Aranck was so nervous and anxious (not scared, he was a warrior after all) that when a figure with a green face popped up in front of him, he yelped (not screamed). The figure giggled and the Native could make out lavender eyes behind the mask. "Oh, it's only you Hania."

Hania lifted the mask and smiled at his brother. "Did I scare you?"

Aranck scoffed and picked up the younger blonde. "I don't get scare. Only surprised. Why are you wearing that silly mask?" He said, poking at it. Hania pouted at Native America.

"It's not silly, it's called a _mezayacatl_ and it's so that I don't eat you." He looked down still pouting. "At least that's what Mexica said."

Aranck smiled. "That won't happen to you. First of all (and don't tell Mexica or Inca this) my gods will protect you better than their gods because they're better." Hania smiled at Aranck. "And second of all, I won't permit you turning into some kind of man eating monster."

Hania thought about this. "Okay,...can I still wear the _mezayacatl _though?" He whispered. The younger nation squealed with delight when his older brother nodded. Hania jumped out of his brothers arm and went to go play with the other children.

"The priest are about to burn the altar," The Native again got startled and turned around to see, much to his horror, Mexica. Native America's sky blue eyes widened, not knowing what to say. What if he opened his mouth and accidentaly told the truth. Both Inca and Mexica would kill him. So instead, he just nodded like an idiot. Mexica looked confused at his silence. "Are you alright Aranck?"

Aranck nodded his head quickly, cowlick bobbing and all. "P-peachy," He weakly replied. "I-I-I'm going to...gooo...hit Inca," before Mexica could say anything else Native America hurried away to go find his idiot of a brother. He found Tuku talking to a group of women, him seducing them while they were giggling. Aranck grabbed the Incan's arm and said to the women, "I'm sorry, but my brother and I have important matters to discuss." He ignored the way they were staring at his blonde hair and pulled his brother away.

Inca wasn't to happy with the intrusion. "What was that for?" He asked.

"They're going to burn the altar!" Aranck whispered/shouted. "What if they see the crack? We're going to die if it's in bad condition!" Inca just stared at him before laughing.

"Oh little brother," Inca leaned on Native America and smiled lazily at him. "We are not going to die. They aren't going to notice the crack on the altar, we'll be perfectly fine! Just to prove it to you, we are going to go watch the altar burning!" Inca said determinly steering Aranck towards the temple.

"What if they don't notice, but Mexica's gods do and they don't accept a broken altar?" He really hoped that if that really happened that Mexica's gods won't send him any ghosts. He really can't handle those creepy things.

"They won't! Trust me Aranck, what could go wrong?"

Hania could tell that something was bothering his older brother. Usually he wouldn't be the one to pry, but it was strange how funny he would act around Mexica. It was as if he was expecting her to do something bad to him. Maybe he did something bad. Why was his older brother scared of Mexica? To Hania, she seemed like the nicest person ever (right next to his big brother, or course!). But than again, even if he didn't know him that well, Inca seemed put off by Mexica too. Was he like that all the time?

Only if he ever did anything that would surely make Mexica mad.

Tuku and Aranck were shaking badly as they walked up the steps of the temple and waited to be given the signel so they can burn the altar. The other two Natives weren't that worried about the world possible ending. After all, to Native America the end of the world wouldn't come as long as _Shunka Sapa_ made sure that the old women never finished her quillwork. And Inca was still laughing at the two for believing that their world would end.

"What's wrong big brother?" Hania asked noticing that his brother was jumpy.

Aranck looked at his brother and laughed it off. "Oh, nothing _Shila_! Just...nervous."

Hania nodded his head, making his mask moving to the right a bit.

"They're bringing out the altar now!" Inca whispered, extremely scared.

At that moment, Mexica walked in. "We will now bring the altar in. Let us hope that when it is lit on fire, that the gods will accept and that we will live to see another day." As soon as she finished saying that, two burly men walked into the temple with the altar in their hands. If you were to look very closely, you could see green ooze coming out of a crack, which the two men saw.

Speaking of them, they were quaking to see if the priests or shaman would notice. But they didn't, and when they lit the fire and the fire turned big everyone was cheering. Native America and Inca were thanking every god that existed that they weren't found out.

Than the altar broke in half again.

The cheering had stopped and everyone was staring at the altar in horror. Everyone was panicking internally while Mexica was hyperventilating. "Oh no, they didn't accept." She was looking at everyone with wide brown eyes. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

With that, all of her people was starting to scream their head off.

"They're mad!"

"What have we done?"

"I knew that we should should have sacrificed another one!"

Aranck was trying to calm Hania down and convince him that they weren't going to die. He was about to calm the crowd and admit when someone yelled, "WE DID IT!"

Everyone turned to where Inca was yelling at. "Native America and I broke the altar and we tried to fix it. The gods didn't do it." Everyone was still staring at the two. "But it was mostly Aranck's fault."

"Excuse me?!" Aranck exclaimed as he put Hania down. "I wasn't the one that physically broke the altar!"

"You caused it though!"

"If you weren't annoying me than this would have happened!"

"You're just lucky I came up with the idea to fix it with leaves!"

"That was my idea you useless Llama!"

"LIES!"

Before they could argue anymore, the fire from the broken altar burned even bigger and brighter than it did before, than died down a little bit.

"The gods have accepted the altar even with it's flaw," one of the priests exclaimed and got to his knees. "We may live for another 52 years!" Everyone cheered again, knowing that their lives were spared again.

Aranck and Inca were grateful that they didn't cause the end of the world and hugged each other. However, when they felt a sinister aura they knew that a punishment was going to be given to them.

Not only were they scolded by Hania about lying, Mexica also made sure that each sported a black, but were chased around by some ghost.

* * *

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

_mezayacatl- _These were put on pregnant women and children if in the situation that the sun did not rise, terrible hideous figures, called Tzitzimime, the Sky Spirits, would descend upon earth and devour the people. In the event of catastrophe, they would not turn into wild animals and devour their neighbours.

_Shunka Sapa_- There were many Native American legends about the end of the world, so I put my favorite one in it. Supposedly, there is a cave that no one has ever found and in it is an old lady that was thousands of years old and would make quillwork. Whenever she would get up and go make some soup, a big black dog called _Shunka Sapa_ would hide the quills so that she would never finish her work. If she were to finish the work than the world would end. Weird, huh?

Why Aztec is now referred to as Mexica- I've been doing some research and apparently, the name Aztec was _given_ to them by the Spaniards. Mexica was the name that they originally had. I'll be changing the rest soon.

* * *

There's not much to say in this chapter. Just that Aranck and Tuku didn't get away with it. And I'm sorry that it seems rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter done because I have some more brotherly fluff coming soon. Plus, I have the plan for this story pretty much thought up of, it's just the fillers. So for now it's just a bunch of fluff. Also, I am highly tempted to do an ask blog with these two.

ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO BURN ENGLANDS SCONES!


	6. The Talk

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. And I want to thank everyone for the 15 reviews, 14 favs, 15 followers and 1,600 veiws. Thanks you guys

* * *

Because we all know that Al had to give him the talk sometime

"Native America! Native America!" The older blonde nation looked to see Hania running towards him while trying to avoid tripping from the other legs of the Inuit people.

"Hello Hania. Is something the matter?" Aranck asked as he continued picking sticks up from the ground.

"I need to ask you something very important." Hania's lavender eyes bored into the back of his brothers head. He wasn't paying attention to him! "Aranck! This is really important! You can't act like I'm not here!"

The Native chuckled and turned around to face his brother. "All right _shila_, you have my attention. What is this important question that you have?"

"How are babies made?"

Slowly, Native America's smile melted. He felt his face getting hotter as each second past. "W-why would you want to learn that? Where did you even get the idea?!"

Hania answered unfazed. "I was wondering where the mothers got their babies from." The smaller nation couldn't sense his brother's discomfort. "And I was wondering where they came from. So how are babies made?"

Aranck looked up to the sky and mentally asked, _'Why me?'_ "W-well...Hania...when a man and a women love each other...very much...when they reach a certain age they have a bonding...ceremony and after they have the...bonding...ceremony the gods give the women a child." He explain awkwardly while flopping his hands around.

"How do the gods give the women a child?" Hania asked, still very much confused.

'_I should have gone to Mexica_,' Aranck thought, but than second guessed it. '_Actually, never mind. She's still mad at me._' And never, in a million years, would he go to Inca about this. "They're given a special fruit." He said with a perfect poker face. "The women eats it, than from that fruit a baby starts to grow in and stays there for a certain amount of time."

Hania looked at Aranck uncertainly and pulled on his own curl. "Really?" He asked. "Is that how babies are made?"

"O-Of course it is! Am I ever wrong?" Aranck asked. Well, Hania couldn't argue with that logic. The younger nodded and Aranck ruffled his hair. "Now that we have that established, why don't you go play with the other kids while I help the others making fire?"

As soon as Hania left, one of the village women was giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Aranck asked curiously.

She shook her head and smiled softly at him. "With the way you were telling him about how babies are made, I can assume that you'll be a mess by the time he figures out how they're really made."

Aranck didn't answer, but turned his head away and tried focusing on the task at hand instead of imagining that horrible day. By the end of the day, Aranck's face was completely red.

* * *

I actually wasn't going to write in this chapter. But I was looking through my journal and I found this story so I thought, "Why the hell not?" Not much in this chapter. And sorry if the story is getting kinda boring, but I'm hoping that after a couple of sweet chapters I'll get to put some conflict in. And than the real story will begin. Or next chapter is when everything will start. I don't know, I'll have to talk about this with **Clintashashipneversinks**. But as far as I know, next chapter is normal. Review! It helps me a lot.

**ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO HEAT UP THE INUITS**


	7. And In Comes the Bear

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, just read and waited patiently! It means a lot to me. And thanks to the community "**The Awesome-est Most Awesome Stories Around" **for adding this!

* * *

Aranck hated the cold with a burning passion. He was always amazed when Hania, who was at the tee-pee right now, could walk around the snow as it were grass. Well then again, it _was_ his land. Still, Aranck's land wasn't an iceberg. Native America couldn't even guide through the tundra.

Why was he here anyways? Aranck looked at the spear he was holding. "Right, food." He thought to himself and trekked on faster. If there was anything to motivate him, it was the promise of food. As he was walking, he heard something yelp and stopped, then slowly lifted his feet.

There wasn't anything that Aranck could see. Until something moved. The Native jumped up and landed on the snow on his bottom. The thing moved and sat up, staring at the blonde with black beady eyes.

"Oh," Aranck whispered, feeling embarrassed of getting easily startled. "You're just a polar bear...a baby one." The polar bear was giving him an equivalent to a dirty look. "I said I was sorry!" It kept giving him a dirty look. "You know what," he got up ans stared down at the bear. "I'm not arguing with a bear. I have to hunt." He walked around the little bear and hoped that the bear would go back to it's mother.

The bear kept following him though, even after he speared a deer. Native America kept looking back to see the tiny polar bear still following him. Huffing, Native America adjusted the dead animal he was carrying and decide to ignore the bear. It would go back to its mother sometime.

After a while, Aranck could see the outline of the the tee-pee and walked faster towards it. He was greeted by warmth when he walked in and Hania hugged his leg.

"Hi Aranck," Hania smiled softly.

Aranck smiled, but saw the light purple around Hania's mouth. He got on his knees and examined his face. "Have you been eating blueberries while I was away?" He asked the younger. Hania looked down on his feet, which told him what he needed to know. "I told you that you're not suppose to eat them until I say so." He scolded.

"I know," Hania whispered to where Native America could barely hear him.

"Than why did you eat them?" Aranck asked. Hania was quiet, that mumbled something unintelligible. "What?"

"They were sweet and tasted yummy," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not very happy with you," Aranck said.

Hania looked straight ahead and widened his eyes. "Then you're not gonna be happy with him." He pointed behind Aranck.

Said Native turned around and saw the polar bear from earlier eating what was left of the berries from the deerskin bag. "No!" Aranck exclaimed and grabbed the polar bear. "Out. Back to your mother." He said and was about to toss out the cub when he felt Hania tugging on his loincloth.

"You can't throw him out Aranck," The young nation begged. "It's too cold outside and he'll be lonely."

"It cannot stay here," Aranck said sternly. "It must be lost and looking for it's mother."

Hania kept staring at his older brother. "What if he doesn't have a mother? Who's going to take care of him and love him and make sure he's alright? He's just a baby."

"How are we going to take care of him?" Aranck asked.

Hania shrugged his shoulders, but still had a determined look to him. "We have to though. You always say, '_All life is important._' This is important, right?"

Aranck studied the younger nation, then the cub. _'It would keep him company when I'm not around.'_ Native America sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "You know you would have to take care of him then, right?"

Hania brightened. "I will! I swear!" He promised, clutching the cub.

Aranck closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine but remember Hania-"

The younger nation interrupted him with an excited squeal. "Thank you! I promise, I'll take care of him and I won't eat the berries no more!" He then turned his attention to the bear. "I'm going to call you Nanuq, like in the story that Aranck tells me a lot!"

While Hania was talking to the bear, Aranck smiled tiredly at him. He's not even sure if he can give him a punishment anymore. If this is how all little brothers are suppose to be like, then he did a terrible job at it himself. Unlike Aranck, Hania was adorable and kind and quiet. He was the greatest thing that's ever happened to the Native. Aranck hoped that they would be good brothers for a very long time. He also hoped that he would never lose Hania.

* * *

_Information and Translations:_

**Information:**

**Nanuq**- This is a pretty popular alternative name for Kumajiro because Kuma is a Japanese name while Nanuq originated from Native Americans. In fact, it means polar bear in Inuktitut.

**Location**- They're in Canada, which you can tell. To put it simple, they're near the Cree tribe, which would be modern day Manitoba, Canada. The Polar Bear Capitol of the World!

* * *

Forshadowing!

Watch, I'm going to die before this story even ends. If I had a tough time getting this chapter out, it's going to be even tougher now. And ya know why? Because the main plot of the story is going to start, and there's going to be conflict. And when there's conflict, there's research. And then the next chapter is going to come out late ;-; Stupid writers block. I'm gonna put a deadline for chapter 8.

Anyways~ Enough of my useless rambling! Now that we have the bear in, we shall start adding more characters :D Oh what joy for me.

ALL FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO BURN MOFFAT (season 3 ;-; another reason why this chapter came out late)


End file.
